marked By The Vampires Blood
by Myssie 71
Summary: Wyatt and his Baby Brother Chris are choosen to be the Heirs to a Certian Vampire that Craves for Power........


Marked By The Vampire's Blood

By Melissa

((Darq Casterous , A Vampire , as is a lower Class Demon working for the Source and Seer as he can control minds and manipulate and control nightmares ))

((Joshua Vercelli, I own this character)

SanFrancisco, California

12:00Noon

IT was a Bright and sunny Day for San Francisco as members of Family were out playing with their children and the Adults enjoying their walking and talking with one another in the eastern Park.

Four miles away in the Street of Prescott Avenue, Broken glass were heard along with screams and cursing left and right,

"Duck!" yelled Paige.

Seventeen Year Old Wyatt Matthew Halliwell looked aback seeing the fireball coming to him. "FIREBALL", He yelled.

Paige looked surprised that Wyatt had his power controlled for once as she smiled. He threw the fire ball in return of the Demon as it vanquished him.

"All in a Days work," smiled Wyatt.

"Uhm Yea, well you can say that but look at the window and the Grandfather clock." Said Paige.

" Ooooo, Mom's gonna kill me if she see's that , GrandFather clock, Window!" yelled Wyatt.

" There its fixed." He smiled

Paige smiled as the front door opened.

" Where home," called out Piper as she carried three sacks of groceries in her hand.

"Gee, fine, no Help for me, she said as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Wow, no mess, im seriously surprised with both of you " smiled Piper

Paige and Wyatt grinned .  
"Well I am off to my room and Gotta study for my mid term Paper" said Wyatt.

WOAH WOAH Wait a minute!" yelled Piper as she looked at Wyatt.

"Can you please get your Baby brother out of the car for me, He's asleep in the Car" said Piper.

"Sure Mom. said Wyatt as he turned and made his way outside to get his baby brother as he carried him in .

" Is it me or is he getting bigger by the minute " said Wyatt as he walked inside with his Baby brother and carried him to his bedroom and laid him in bed.

" Get some rest baby brother", Whispered Wyatt.

He made his way back downstairs as he sighed and made his way to the kitchen." So what did his Couselor say?" asked Wyatt.

"Well, He didn't say much, just that for me to keep an eye out on him that's all. that is what was said. so I answered that me or his big brother will look after him." answered Piper

Wyatt smiled as he sighed as Paige entered.

" Ello, everyone," said Paige.

"Where were you today?" asked Wyatt.

" For your information Nu nu your Business Mr. Halliwell," smiled Paige.

Wyatt just laughed as he stood and made his way to the living area as he went and jumped onto the sofa and turned the TV to the News

"And Now the news," said the Announcer.

District Attorney Dante Corbin is found Dead at his office early this morning, here is Emily Rose to fill you in

"MOM AUNT PAIGE," yelled Wyatt.

Paige and Piper made their way out of the kitchen as they both entered the living room.

" A murder just occured Here on Haven Lane, District Attorney Dante Corbin was found dead in his office by Lola McFerrin His secretary . No one knows how the murder occured, some say it involves a demon. We don't know exactly what happened but We will investigate the murder and we will be back with further details, Lissa Back to you " said Emily Rose .

"Hmm that's odd, Do you think we should check it out," asked Piper.

"Uhm not really" answered Paige as a Demon appeared out of nowhere and threw a fireball at Piper.

"Duck!" Yelled Paige

Piper Ducked as Wyatt fell off the sofa as he looked aback as he saw the demon, he couldn't get up but crawled into the kitchen as he got up on his feet and ran back out seeing the fireball in the demon's hand ."FIREBALL!", yelled Wyatt as he aimed back at the demon as he exploded.

Another Demon appeared as he aimed the Fireball to Wyatt as it hit him upon the chest.

"WYATT!" yelled Piper.

"IM FINE!" he yelled as he got up and tossed a Fireball back to the Demon , but instead he quickly disappeared into thin air",

"W...Where did he go?" asked Piper.

With one swift move , the Demon appeared Behind Wyatt as he wrapped his arms around his neck as he poynted a silver dagger that contained a cobra's Venom.

"Move witches or he dies," said the Demon.

"Please let go of my son," said Piper.

Meanwhile :

Chris woke up with a few explosions that was happening in the house as he made his way downstairs .

"Mom?" called out Chris.

"Chris stay up there" yelled Piper.

The Demon looked up as he saw a brunette boy as he looked like his mother. "Ahh another , " he grinned.

Another Demon appeared as he was now behind Chris.

"NO!" please let my son's go", begged Piper.

The men Grinned ."We have them now you Witch, Try to get them back or they are dead", said the Demon as they disappeared with the Boys.

" How the Hell did that Happen, Leo LEO, Get your ass down here Now!" Yelled Piper.

"I will go check the Book for anything ", said Piper as she walked upstairs .

The front door opened as Phoebe came in with Joshua Veincilli her husband as they both carried gifts for her nephews.

" Ello everyone," said Pheobe.

She saw Piper crying as she walked over to her.

"Hey Honey what's wrong, Is it Leo again?" asked Pheobe.

Piper nodded " No its not him, Two Demon's took Wyatt and Christopher" she answered.

Pheobe and Joshua took a seat beside Piper as she comforted her sister. Joshua knew the girls were witches, he knew that they don't mean any harm. but he knew that when it comes to Family, now they are messing with fire., For he's a Sorcerer also, and Phoebe's husband and father to their Unborn Twins.

" How did this happen, I mean didn't you expect for it to happen?", asked Joshua.

Piper Nodded no as she yelled "LEO!"

"Well, I looked inside the book of shadows and found Nada, there is nothing in the book about the demons that we never seen Before.

Meanwhile :

San Francisco

Cemetary

Wyatt and Chris both were now sleeping as the two Demons guarded them.

"Did you bring the boys?" asked the Man.

They are here Milord, but why these two boys?

" Well aren't they from the Halliwell Family," said the man.

"Well yes sire Milord" said the first Demon.

"Now put two and two together", Grinned the man.

"but they are the strongest within the Family" said the Demon.

The day went by so quickly that Darq Casterous made his way out of the coffin , and walked over to the boys. " They are perfect," Smiled the man.

Back

The Halliwell Manor

Piper Paced back and Forth as she was looking to the Book of Shadows as she was thinking.

"Piper you are going to wear out the floor", smiled Paige.

"Cute, Very Cute" said Piper .


End file.
